Life
by Irukapooka
Summary: AU. After a wish, the Yondaime comes back to life. But, things in Konohagakure are not what he has expected. After being sold to a cruel pit tamer, will he ever be able to reunite with his wife and son? NOW BACK IN PROGRESS! NO LONGER ON HIATUS! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Title: Life **

**By: Irukapooka**

**Summary:**After a wish, the 4th Hokage comes back to life...and things in Konohagakure are not what he expects. How will his wife act when she finds out he is back and what is his son like now?

**Rating: **PG-13, only to be safe. As usual for me, no swearing, citrus, oranything sexual. There maybe a little violence but nothing like heads flying off and guts spilling out all over.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or anything else, except for OC characters and this little story poem thingy.

Prologue

_Trying to find you...where are you?_

_In the light, in the dark_

_What is keeping you?_

_It is so hard to see..._

_Will you ever find the light with me?_

_I'm hoping you will do so_

_I'm always hoping..._

That voice...it has been haunting my thoughts for awhile now. So much that I have not been able to get some sleep. How I desperately needed sleep. But, for the past 5 years I have not even had a wink of sleep. People say they usually don't know why they can't sleep. But, I know...yes, I know the reason. I've been dead for the past 5 years.

Most people believe that death is the most bliss and peaceful sleep you'll ever get. But, not me. No. Never.

When I was alive, people looked up to me and asked for my advice, my council. And I would do the best I could. I bet you are now asking why I've been at unrest then if everyone respected me. I will tell you why. It was because of them.

My wife and my son.

No, they haven't done anything wrong. It's guilt for them. Because of my death, I have not been able to fill in my duty. My wife, my poor wife. She knew that because of my position, many sacrifices had to be made, and yet, she was still there for me by my side.

Her dark brown hair that reached past her waist, her green, sparkling eyes that glistened whenever they saw me...how I missed her. She was like an angel, sent down from heaven and into my arms.

Then there's my son. The last time I've seen him was when he was only a few days old. I can still picture his face. His light blonde spiky hair covered his little head and his light blue eyes made him look like the spitting image of me. I was happy. I wonder what he still looks like now. I wonder if he knows what's inside of him yet.

I was the one that sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of him. I sealed it inside my own son. I wonder what he thinks of me now. Does he despise me for what I have put into him? Or, does he understand? I have doubt about the latter. I doubt that anybody understands. Was I being selfish? Maybe so, but I loved him. And that's the reason, I wanted him to become powerful. Powerful enough to surpass me and become the fifth Hokage.

Would people accept him for what he is? Or will they denounce him when they find out what is inside him?

It's impossible to make everyone happy.

How I wish I was back and not here.

But, will the villagers of Konohagakure accept Yondaime coming back to their village again?

* * *

No, this is not a one shot. And I know it's really short, but this is the prologue. The chapters will get longer.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakashi walked up to the orange figure that was sitting on the bench in the middle of the park. The sun was setting and the village of Konoha was beginning to calm down. Many were coming home from work and cooking dinner.

The silver haired Jounin heaved a sigh and sat down next to the twelve year old. The young boy didn't take notice of him and continued to focus on the ground below.

"Naruto-" the older man began.

However, Naruto cut him off. "If you're gonna tell me that this was for my own good then forget about it."

Kakashi moved up his hitai-ate a little, so he could study the boy with both of his eyes. "Tsunade-sama and I thought it was for the best that you did not know till you were older. We did not mean for you to find out this way."

"Well, I did," Naruto turned to look at Kakashi. "Why didn't you tell me who my father was?"

"We didn't feel it was the right time."

Naruto looked back at the ground. "How many more secrets are you gonna be keeping from me, huh?" he spat.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his untamed hair. "You didn't need to know-"

Anger burned through Naruto. "I didn't need to know?!" he glared at Kakashi. "Ever since I can remember, I've been hated, despised, even spat on! Do you know how many nights I lay awake, trying to figure out who he was?! He was my father, and nobody cared to tell me?!"

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "We all thought it was for the best. We thought that if you knew you would do the forbidden."

"You don't understand!" this time, his voice was quieter, but it still held the same amount of anger as before.

"No, I-"

Naruto got up and looked Kakashi in his face. "I said 'no you don't'! You don't know what it's like to have a-a," he struggled to find the right words. "thing living inside of you! You don't know what it's like to be neglected! You don't know what it's like to lose your best friend! You don't know what it's like to be wanted to be killed!" he yelled. He turned on his heel and ran.

Kakashi got up and started to follow him. Then, he stopped. He'd let Naruto have his time alone. The boy needed time to think. Kakashi formed some kanta and went up in smoke.

* * *

Shizune knocked the door to the Hokage's office. Tsunade kneaded her forehead with her free hand, while her other hand was shuffling through papers. She put her hands down when she heard the knock. "What is it?" she asked exasperatedly. 

Her assistant opened the door a crack and peered in. "It's Kakashi-san. Should I allow him to come in?"

Tsunade sighed. "Sure. Tell him to come on in, but tell him to make it short also. I'm lacking sleep and I want to catch up on it."

Shizune nodded and closed the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and Kakashi stepped in. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade cleared her desk of papers and motioned to a chair. "Please, sit down." After he had closed the door, Kakashi took the seat without hesitation. Tsunade leaned forward, a concern look on her face. "How's Naruto?" she asked gently.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not good. He's not taking it very well."

Tsunade lowered her eyes. "I wanted him to talk to me about taking up a B- Rank mission. I had to go get some errands so I allowed him to stay here: in my office. It never occurred to me that he would be looking through the Hokages' records."

"It wasn't your fault, Tsunade-sama. He was going to find out sooner or later."

However, this did not comfort Tsunade the slightest. She pushed the button on her speaker. "Shizune?"

Shizune's voice could be heard on the other end. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring me up some green tea," she looked up at Kakashi. "Would you like-"

Kakashi shook his head a second time. "No thanks."

Tsunade shrugged. "That'd be all," she said to the speaker.

"It'll be up right away!" Shizune assured.

Tsunade focused her attention back on Kakashi. "I always have green tea when I'm stressed."

Kakashi nodded. He grabbed his hitai-ate and pulled it back down.

"Now, Kakashi, why do you want to see me? There's nothing we can do now that he knows."

"I'm afraid he'll use the forbidden jutsu," he muttered.

Tsunade tried to smile, but faltered. "Listen, Kakashi. He's just a Gennin. There is no way that he has enough power to do that jutsu. It's simply impossible!"

Kakashi frowned. "You seem to be forgetting the fact that that Gennin learned the Rasengan in about a week."

Tsunade settled back down in her chair. "That's right..." she said slowly, realization dawning upon her. "How could've I forgotten that fact?"

That moment, Shizune walked in, holding Tsunade's tea. She placed it on the desk and left quietly, shutting the door behind her.

Tsunade grabbed the tea and stared at it. "But..." she lifted her head. "Will Naruto be mad enough to do it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Who knows? There's been a lot that that kid went through. I just hope that he remembers well what I've taught him and that he will have enough sense not to do it."

Tsunade drank the tea slowly. Then, she placed it back down. "Kakashi...you better go after him. There's no telling what Naruto may do. Especially when he has the Kyuubi in him. He has enough power to destroy all of Konoha if he wants. We must not let him do this. If we allow Naruto to bring his father back to life, it will alter time and space. We must not let him do this."

Kakashi nodded and got out of his chair. "And, what of you?"

Tsunade also got up and grabbed her green coat from off the coat rack. She pulled it on. With her eyes twinkling and a smile coming across her face she simply stated, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Naruto glared at the walls around his room. Why couldn't anyone understand? Who was Kakashi to say what he could and could not do? He was the son of the Yondaime. Didn't that allow people to gain his trust? Obviously not. 

But, either way, Naruto needed a father. And right now has been the most critical of all moments for him. He needed his father's council, somebody to protect him from the villager's hurtful words, and while he's at it, he could maybe teach Naruto a few new jutsus.

But, this would alter the world. But, wouldn't it be for the better? Everyone loved the Yondaime. They always made a big deal that Naruto had killed him. So it shouldn't be a problem...should it?

It'll be fine. Naruto reassured himself. Everyone will be happy. And I will never know what loneliness is like. It will be all for the better.

Naruto got up from his bed and closed his eyes, focusing all his chakra to his fingers. He took a deep breath. He put his hands together to form the sign of the ram. "Shishinganjin no jutsu!" he yelled.

A cold wind blew and everything went dark. Nothing happened. Or did it? Suddenly, a circle of flames appeared before him and a personage began to form in the middle of them. Naruto opened his eyes and what he saw before him made him gasp. He took a step back and fell over on his bed.

The personage that was standing there was a woman dressed in the purest white clothing imaginable. But, not just any woman. This woman was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had to be from another world! Her skin was pale and her hair was white. She had her eyes closed as if she had been sleeping while standing up. A white glow surrounded her.

All of a sudden, the woman opened her eyes. Her eyes were the bluest and clearest as the clouds in the sky, but even more so. The woman looked down at Naruto. They locked eyes. The woman opened her mouth.

Naruto smiled. She was so beautiful...the thought of what her voice probably sounded like, made him faint.

Instead of a lovely song, or kind words, the woman shrieked. Naruto started, fearing that she was dying. He could do nothing. The shriek was so horrible that he thought for sure that everything in his apartment would shatter. He covered his ears with his hands, but he could still hear it clearly.

Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. Naruto got off the bed and stood up to face the woman.

The woman looked down upon him. "Why did you bring me hear, mortal?" she asked, softly and clearly as a bell.

Naruto stood there, eyes wide. Finally, he got enough courage to talk. "I am U-Uzumaki Naruto! I-I wish that somebody will be b-brought back to life!" he yelled, hoping that he could possibly scare the woman.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "And who do you wish to bring back from the dead?"

Naruto gulped before he began. "M-My father! The Yondaime!"

The woman bowed. "As you wish, Uzumaki Naruto."

The room began to swirl around him. The flames extinguished as violent purple lightning began to playfully nip at Naruto's heels. Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to look for the woman, but she had disappeared entirely. Without warning, a bolt of lightning struck him. He crumpled to the floor instantly.

The door burst open as Kakashi and Tsunade stumbled in. They gasped when they saw the purple lightning. Tsunade tried going over to Naruto, but Kakashi stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade threw his hand off. "I'm going to him!" she shouted.

Kakashi grabbed hold of her arm. He shook his head. "You can't do anything now!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. "He's done it! It's done! The Yondaime is coming back to life whether we like it or not!"

"But- he's in trouble! We can't let him stay there!" she protested. She tried to tug herself free, but Kakashi didn't loosen his grip.

"No! We mustn't! He'll be fine! Now, come on!" he shouted as he pulled her out of the room.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**swt-angel-babi3: **Does it? Yay!

**Night-Owl123:** Was this fast enough?

**lukeluke: **I'm glad you think so! and yes, I'M GONNA LET ALL ME OTHER FICS DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HECK NO! My favorite one that I'm writing now is 'What am I doing here?' I could never abandon my other fics!

**To the anonymous reviewer that signed with a smile (sorry, but this was the only way I could respond to you): **Thank you for the happy compliments! I hope this was long enough...

**B.U.G.I.M.S.:** Yep!He's coming back! Wahoo! Thank you for the happy compliments! And...was this fast enough?

**Xoni Newcomer:** Well, I hope this is reasonable enough! But the part where Yondaime is going to confront Kakashi about the horrible training he has done with his son...well, Naruto's gonna be five years old in this. But, don't worry, the Yondaime will meet up with him.

**hollywood139:** Well, thereason why I did that is because I wanted something different. Hopefully, thiswill all turn out well. I'm glad you found it interesting!

**Kai: **Thanks!

**krn-kimbap:** Thanks!

**Kaiyo No Hime: **Yay! Somebody thinks it's unique! Thanks!

**Falcon-Rider:**Was this soon?

* * *

Okay guys, I hope you found this chapter enjoyable. I had a lot of fun writing it! 

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade hugged her shoulders tightly as she looked down at the cobbled street. It was late, and Kakashi had just taken her out of Naruto's apartment and brought her outside. Tears streaked her young face. "He's dead…" she glared at Kakashi. "Why didn't you let me help him?!" she spat. "I could've saved him!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed lazily. "Don't worry about it."

Tsunade slapped him. "How can you say that?! Naruto was in there! He died trying to bring back his father! How can you be some calm about it?!"

Kakashi stumbled, then regained his posture. He didn't look at her in her eyes. Instead, he looked up at the moon. "Because, the process is already starting to take over."

Tsunade blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked coldly.

This time, Kakashi did look at her. "It doesn't matter anymore. Soon enough, Naruto will come back."

Tsunade lit up. "Really? He will? Then why-"

"Don't you remember, Tsunade-sama, about what I said about altering time and space?"

Tsunade looked at him with a touch of curiosity. "I thought I did before, but now…explain it to me again," she said sternly.

"In a few moments, days, even years, our memories will be erased."

"Erased?"

Kakashi nodded. "We'll be all brought back into time."

"By how many years? Months? Days?"

"It all depends on how the 'angel' of the jutsu feels. It's all about what she wants. If she wants to bring the Yondaime back two hours after he is killed, she may do so. It's all up to her and her alone," Kakashi sat down on the street.

A question hung onto Tsunade's mind. "But, what if she doesn't want to bring the Yondaime back?"

Kakashi shook his head. "She will have to, no matter what the reason. She is bound by a contract. All she can do is choose the time she wants to bring the Yondaime back to life. So, that means our lives will be reset back from before Naruto did the jutsu to possibly twelve years ago. It may seem confusing now, but it will soon make sense."

Tsunade bit her lip with uncertainty. "Reset?"

Kakashi looked up at her. "Think, what were you doing twelve years from now?"

Tsunade shrugged. "How should I know? I was most likely gambling in some city."

"Then that's exactly what you will be doing if he is brought back."

Tsunade sat down. She studied the man beside her, up and down. "How do you know about this?"

Kakashi sighed. "When you are in the ANBU, one hears things."

Tsunade locked eyes with him. "Are you sure that Naruto will be okay?" she growled.

"It depends."

"But, you said before that Naruto would be okay!" she yelled.

"I never said he would 'be okay'. I only said that he would be 'brought back'."

Tsunade's face turned red with fury. "He will be okay! I, the current Hokage, will make sure of it!"

"Twelve years ago, you weren't the current Hokage. He was," Kakashi pointed to the fourth face on the mountain. "Yondiame was."

Tsunade sighed, to calm herself down a little. "What do you mean that he might not be okay? You said he'd be fine when you pulled me out of his apartment!"

"How else could I get you out of there?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with nervousness. "And, there is a chance that the time and space altering process will turn around, but to an evil turn."

"What do you mean?" she said, more threateningly.

"I mean that our lives, our personalities might change. Sarutobi might not even rule as Hokage then."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Can it be stopped?"

"Only when the dead decides that he wants to go back as a lifeless corpse."

"So, I might not be a gambler that loses her money all the time anymore."

Kakashi nodded. "But, there is a chance."

They were both quiet as they pondered about what was going to happen. Tsunade had enough of it and decided to break the silence. "How could've Naruto learned such a jutsu? No one here told him about it, did they?"

Kakashi shook his head once again. "No. A while back, Naruto took a forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office. It was the same scroll that he learned Kage Bunshin from. We can only guess that that same scroll also told him about Shishinganjin."

"If he wanted his father so desperately before, why didn't he do it then?"

"It was because he didn't know his father. He didn't know who his father was. You have to know who they are before you can do anything."

"But, what about Naruto dying? Didn't he know about it?"

"I doubt it. But, he probably would've done it anyway."

"You're right," Tsunade agreed slowly. "But, it was because he loved his father so much that made him do this-"

At that moment, Kakashi stood up. "It's late and I got to think things over." He turned to Tsunade. "You should get your rest, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade scrambled up. "But- what about Naruto?"

Kakashi began to walk away. "Don't worry about it."

Tsunade walked past the apartment building, brushing her fingertips along the stone walls. "You be careful, Naruto-kun. Believe in yourself and your father, you'll be alright." She straightened herself and punched the wall before her. She let her head hang as her tears went down the bridge of her nose. "I swear, Naruto, if anyone does any harm to you, I will kill them."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama? You're still awake," said a surprised voice. 

Tsunade closed her eyes and laid back in her chair. "I am."

Shizune skipped up to the desk. "So, I expect that everything's okay with Naruto and such?" she asked happily. "Because, you haven't placed any dispatchers, or started a riot!" she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Tsunade glared at her. "Shut up, Shizune," she said coldly.

Shizune pulled a chair over to Tsunade's and sat in it. "Tsunade-sama," she said with uncertainty. "May I ask what's wrong? What happened to Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade tried to blink back her tears as she remembered all that happened only a few hours before. "Naruto's dead."

Shizune was crest fallen. "Dead? How?"

Tsunade looked Shizune in the face. "Shizune, would you sacrifice your life, if there was a chance you and the ones you loved could all live together in the past again?"

A strand of hair fell into Shizune's eyes. She picked it up with her hand and swept it behind her ear. "I'm afraid I don't understand," she said slowly.

Tsunade looked up at the ceiling. She placed her head in her hands and tried to be as comfortable as possible. She failed. "That makes two of us."

It was silent for awhile as they were both lost in their own minds. But, a rumble below their feet disturbed their silence.

Shizune and Tsunade automatically jumped up. "What's going on?" Shizune wondered aloud.

Tsunade grabbed her coat that was hanging near the door. She put it on as fast as she could. A feeling of dread filled her heart. This has to be what Kakashi was talking about! They were going to be sucked between dimensions! "It's happening!" Tsunade cried, forgetting that she and Kakashi were the only ones that knew what was going to happen.

Shizune stopped abruptly. "What's happening?"

Tsunade ran to the door and opened it. "Come on! There's no time for that!" she yelled as she grabbed Shizune's hand, forcing her to come along.

They flew down the stairs and finally reached the lobby. The ANBU were in the room, shouting orders and running about. When they saw Tsunade, they stopped.

An ANBU rushed over to them. "Tsunade-sama! Tell us what to do!"

Tsunade stood there, panting, but she took over with no hesitation. "Help out the villagers in any way you can! Take them to shelter and calm them down! I'll give you more orders when I get to you!"

The ANBUs all nodded. They disappeared in smoke, leaving only Shizune and Tsunade in the Hokage office building. "Why didn't you make any of them stay here with us?!" she cried in shock.

"Because, the villagers' safety is the most important priority right now."

"I apologize."

"For what?" Tsunade blinked.

"For doubting your orders."

Tsunade once again broke into a run. "That's fine! We have to get outside, or else, we'll be crushed!"

Tiny debris from the building began to hit their skin as they both began to form kata. Almost at once, they too disappeared in smoke.

* * *

They arrived in the middle of the city square. It wasn't a steady landing, considering the earthquake, they both landed hard on their backs. Tsunade pulled herself up on her elbows with difficulty. 

The village was in total disarray. People rushed from one building to another, trying to find loved ones and shelter. Their children, frightened at what was happening began to cry and scream for protection. A few houses were burning most likely caused by somebody's unstable fireplace, and the fire was spreading fast. ANBU were everywhere, trying to calm the villagers down and get them to a safe place. Hardly anyone cooperated with them.

She cursed under her breath, why don't they just listen?

She jumped up. She formed a jutsu. A lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck a water fountain. This got everyone's attention. Everyone quieted, except for a few children who were still crying. "Attention everyone!" she yelled as loud as she could over the rumble. "Listen to the ANBU and obey their orders! This is just a minor earthquake!" she lied. "Please, do so without hesitation! You will be-"

A piercing shriek cut her off. Everyone covered their ears, trying to get the horrible noise away from them, but it didn't work. The shriek penetrated their bodies. The ground came to a stop and became calm again.

After what seemed like an eternity, the shrieking stopped. Tsunade uncovered her ears. Shizune did the same. "What was that? That didn't sound like a human," Tsunade asked when the shrieking stopped. Shizune nodded.

"You're right," a voice said behind them.

The women both turned around to see Kakashi. "Is it-" Tsunade began.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. It's happening."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tsunade looked behind her shoulder, at the terrified villagers. "I don't think they can take much more."

Kakashi looked at his hands. "I'll do my best." He turned his back away from the villagers and uttered the words: "Jinjame no jutsu!"

As soon as he said that, feathers from the sky began to fall. The villagers looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. Their eyes began to droop and one by one they fell to the ground, asleep.

Tsunade felt Shizune fall to the ground. Tsunade smiled at Kakashi. "We'll meet again."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Yes, we will."

**Reviewer Responses:**

**swt-angel-babi: **Thank you for the compliments! Sorry about the cliffhanger in last chapter and the cliffhanger that I put in this chapter.

**Night-Owl123: **Oh…sorry about that!

**Kutsu: **I'm glad you think so!

**lukeluke: **Sadly, none of that's gonna happen. Nope, no baseball playing, no stealing his old job from Tsunade (this fic is placed when Naruto is only five years old), no "adult talks", and nothing from Jiraiya training Naruto. Thanks for the compliments! Just wait and see what happens next chapter!

**hollywood139: **Thanks for the compliments!

**Falcon-Rider: **Glad it was soon enough! Thanks for the compliments! Glad you mentioned about where Naruto could've learned that jutsu from, this was included in the above chapter, however.

**krn-kimbap: **Yep! That he is!

**kie-san: **You'll hafta wait and see about Naruto's mom! And about Iruka…yeah, he'll definitely come into the fic sooner or later! How could I leave him out? He's one of my favorite characters! He's included in my penname! Thanks for the compliments!

**Daniel of Lorien: **Yeah, it's kinda weird but, oh well.

**kashisenshey: **Glad you find it exciting! Thanks for the thing about Snickers and the other happy compliments! Man, right now…those sound so good…

**The-Rogue-Otaku: **I was wondering when someone was gonna bring that up…but, nope! Wasn't a mistake! Naruto will be five years old. Yeah, it should be interesting how the Yondaime comes back and finds out that everyone has treated his son badly. Thanks for the compliments!

**Gopu: **Thanks for the compliment!

**HikaruofArrow: **Glad you think so! Thanks!

**VentMonster: **Thanks! Was this soon enough? Probably not…/sweat drops/

**mooneyoukai: **Thanks!

**TFI-Muse: **K, sorry about the long update. Hope you liked it!

**OneAznDragon: **I'm glad you liked it! I thought you would enjoy it! I know about the whole 'your chapters are too short!' deal, but I really am trying to make these longer every time I write, so be patient, with me! :P Besides, remember when I first wrote on fanfiction? The minimum for me was 500 words! I think I'm doing good...And don't worry, there will be something that goes wrong with the jutsu… DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, I know it was too easy, but wait and see what happens! As soon as I can, I'll review your latest story.

* * *

Yeah, Naruto died…but HE SHALL COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee! /sigh/ I hope I didn't rush into it too quickly. Next chapter, the Yondaime will finally come back! Wahoo! Stay tuned! 

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Trying to find you...where are you?_

_In the light, in the dark_

_What is keeping you?_

_It is so hard to see..._

_Will you ever fin-_

That's strange. Why did the song stop? It had never stopped playing since I died. What was going on? I felt a hand brush my cheek. I started.

"It is an honor to meet the great Yondaime of the land of Konohagakure," a voice said clearly as a bell.

A chill ran down my spine. Somebody was behind me, somebody was talking to me. Who was this person? It was obviously a female, by the high pitch of her voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to put authority into my voice.

The person behind me chuckled a little. "Why, Yondaime-sama, I'm the one who is going to bring you back to life."

My jaw dropped. "Bring…me back…to life?"

"That is what you want, don't you? I've heard all of your cries and pains over your son and wife," she cooed. "Don't you remember me?"

"You? I don't know you," I replied angrily.

"But, you do. You do!" she said eagerly. "I was the one that sung songs for you ever since you got here!"

"Who are you?" I repeated.

Her hand caressed my cheek. "I am Janza."

"Janza…" I repeated, letting the name roll off my tongue with ease.

"Yes, I am Janza. Do you know what Janza means in my language?" she asked.

"No." Who was this woman?

"It means angel."

"Angel?" I questioned.

"I was sent here, by someone you love."

I took her hand from my cheek and held it, still not turning around. "Who?!" I asked, tension growing within me.

"The fox-boy."

"Naruto?" I asked, in a dazed voice. I let her hand fall from my grasp. I swiftly turned around and saw the most beautiful woman kneeling before me. Her skin was pale, as if she had never seen any sunlight. Her ankle long hair was so white that it glowed. And her eyes, her eyes were the most beautiful. They were as blue as the cleanest and clearest ocean. They shined with mischief. She looked to be around the age of twenty. She looked so young. She couldn't be from this world. She was just…too beautiful. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of clouds, the purest of white.

Janza nodded. "Yes, he sent me here to find you."

"That can't be possible!" I yelled. What was going on?! Naruto is only five years old! He couldn't possibly know how to do the forbidden jutsu! I'm pretty sure he can't even do one! Unless… "Did the Kyuubi send you?"

Janza raised her eyebrows. "No. The boy you call Naruto sent me."

My eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Even though the Kyuubi is inside the boy, it wasn't the one that sent me. I would've known who it was if it tried to disguise itself in the boy's body," Janza said firmly.

"Then, he's dead?" my voice cracked. Had my son sacrificed himself to save me?

"Yes," she said, showing no emotion in her eyes. "But, if you come with me, he will never die, until it is his time to die."

"You mean, of old age?" I asked, not too sure.

"Yes."

I softened. "Naruto…" I said softly. So he had obviously realized why I put the Kyuubi no Yoko in him! He knew that I was the one that sealed it inside him, and yet he still wanted to see me! I know that I was a father for only a few days, but the feeling that was growing inside of me, made me think that this was maybe how you're supposed to feel when you've done something right for a child.

Janza stood. She extended her hand towards me. "Now, we must go. Come," she commanded.

I nodded and got up on my feet. My hand took hold of hers. And with that, she walked into the depths of the darkness, taking me along with her.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally got enough courage to speak to her about it.

"I am taking you back," she said, not even looking over her shoulder. "To your world, to your time."

"My time?" I asked excitedly. "So, you mean that it'd be like I've never died? Are you taking me back to that night?"

"No."

"Then, where?" I was curious to know where I would be going.

"You have been dead for five years, yes?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Then you will return to life five years after you were killed."

I jerked her hand to make her stop. "Tell me why I can't return to that night," I growled.

Janza whipped around to face me. "Because I chose for it to be this way," she said, just as menacingly.

I grew frustrated. "But, what about my wife? I have to help her raise Naruto! I want to hear Naruto say his first word! I want to be there when Naruto takes his first steps! And most importantly, I want to be there, besides my wife, telling all that Konohagakure had experienced that night was only a nightmare. I want to comfort them! I want to be with the villagers! I want to be with my family!" I yelled.

"You will not!" Janza yelled, raising her voice higher than mine. "You must not deny my wishes!"

"Then I don't want to be brought back!"

"You will!" she shrieked. "You will! I am bound to you by contract to bring you back to life!"

"If you have the power to bring me back to life, then take me back to when everything started to happen!"

Janza closed her eyes and relaxed. I started to feel relieved. Good, she has given in.

She muttered something that I could not hear. I leaned in closer. "What?" I asked.

"You have made me," she opened her eyes. I took a step back. Her eye color was changed…into blood red. "very angry."

I hesitantly reached out to touch her fragile shoulder. "Please, I want to see my family. I want to see my village. Can't you understand that? I love them. Don't you have anyone you love?"

Janza threw my hand off. "Get your mortal hands off me! An angel does not love!" she cried.

I stood there, waiting for her to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and began to talk again. "You will do as I say."

I was not going to lose to this. If there was a way that I could come back on that night, I was not going to give up the chance. "You will take me back to my time! To the night I died!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Stop it."

"You will take me back to that night!"

"Stop it!"

"Please! You must understand! You have to!"

"STOP IT!" she shrieked.

I fell silent, but nevertheless, I wouldn't let my eyes stray from her face.

"You will pay for questioning my actions!" she cried.

I stopped. What had I done? What if I just lost my opportunity, my only opportunity, to ever come back to life? I cursed myself, I was being selfish and letting my mouth get ahead of me before I would think. I should've taken the chance to go back five years after my death rather than the same year that I died. It would've been a lot better if had only gone, rather than staying back here.

I gulped, then I remembered something. "But, you said you were bound by contract!" I cried in desperation.

Janza nodded, her eyes glistening with anger. "Yes, I am. But-"

My stomach flipped. What was 'but'?

"I will make you pay!"

"But, you will send me back?" I asked, excitement rising within me again.

"Yes."

Janza opened her mouth and shrieked. It wasn't a regular shriek either. It was abnormal. I pierced my mind and soul. It ripped me from the inside out. Pain was searing throughout me. I fell on my knees and clutched my head. I screamed.

Then, there was a searing light and all went dark. I had passed out, yet I was still conscious about the things going on around me.

The screeching stopped, but I could hear Janza's voice. "There, Yondaime Hokage. I've finally been released from the contract. Have fun with your new life. Hopefully, this will teach you a lesson: never make me angry."

**Reviewer Responses:**

**TFI-Muse:** I was tetering about it for awhile with Gaara. But, yes, he will be in this story.

**Xoni Newcomer: **Thanks!

**RedLotusNin: **Somebody's excited, ne?

**Daniel of Lorien: **Nope, not at all.

**VentMonster: **Thanks!

**hollywood1390: **Was this soon enough?

**One Azn Dragon: **You always notice my mistakes, don't you? LOL! J/K, I'm not angry. Yeah, I guess that's what would've happened but we don't want Kakashi to become decapitated, now do we? Nah, that'd not be cool at all. So, you're doing some original pairings for Naruto. Wow! I've never even seen any of these pairings before! I can't wait for those to come out. Hope I didn't confuse you on this chapter...

**TomokiG: **Thank you for your compliments. Thank you for your honesty. You maybe right, but I'm trying to improve as a writer, so I try to add something extra. And regards to Shizune's name, I changed it in the other chapters. Thanks for telling me about that!

**DFIRE314: **Thanks!

**NightOwl123: **As soon as possible.

**DaveBoo1378: **Really? Thanks!

**kie-san: **Thanks!

**mooneyoukai: **Well, in this chapter you can tell that he is like a family man and still feels responsible for Konoha. I hope you (and all the other readers) will like the way how I potray him next chapter.

**swt-angel-babi3: **lol! Sorry about that...but I like cliffies...it gets you to want to read more. Thank you for your compliments!

**deadbolts: **Whatever.

**krn-kimbap: **I don't know if Saku/Naru will work out in my other fanfic. But hey, I'll try and see what I can do.

**Neonn: **I'm glad you liked it! ;) I'm SO glad you read it too! Since you and Jossi are the only ones that I personally know that are reading this fic, and has seen a picture that I drew of Naruto and Gaara, you're further ahead then all of the other readers in here! Even if you have no idea what those marks on Naruto's body are. Anyway, I'm gonna ink it later tonight to make it prettyful! Yay! And, agreed! Angst is indeed, a happy thing! Is it just me, or is Senor Wilding a little bit obsessive with that camera?

**Kittfox: **I'm trying! See? I just barely typed up a new chapter! :D

Ok this chapter was freakin' crappy...not as crappy as other chapters in the past, but still crappy. So, I apologize for that. But, I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better!

Yondaime: I come back to life! Wahoo!

And, I promsie that he won't be hyper either...

Yondaime: POCKY! /pulls out a pack of pocky/

Calm down! Never give a Hokage sugar...

Yondaime: POCKY GOOD! /chows down on pocky/

About the summary for this fanfic. It doesn't even describe that much in the story...cuz there's a lot more to this story than you know.

Yondaime: That's right! And I know what exactly's gonna happen too!/whispers/ Actually, I have no idea.

I'm also gonna have to give this fic a new category: angst.

Yondaime: Sad?

Yeah. Well, gotta go! Hoped you enjoyed it! I will update soon for all of those people that ask for me to update soon! I guarantee it!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sieto...Sieto..."

I was lying on my back with my eyes closed. I didn't know where I was.

"Sieto..."

I opened my eyes to find a woman, about twenty five, smiling down at me. Her waist length brown hair went perfect with the blue kimono she was wearing. She was floating in space. Where was I?

But, where ever I was, I didn't care. She was here with me. That's what I wanted.

I smiled. "Chiyoko."

"Everything's going to be alright," she said sympathetically.

"What do you mean?"

She began to fade away. "You will be alright."

* * *

I waited for myself to die. I was falling, falling to my death. Wait- I was already dead…where was I going? 

Finally, I lurched to a stop. But, I didn't feel myself hit the ground.

My stomach felt as though it was going to explode. I coughed as hard as I could, hoping that would help. It didn't. I gasped and air came into my lungs. I couldn't believe it. I had been dead for so long, that I had forgotten to breathe.

I took in every gulp of air that I could. The sensation to breathe was amazing to me. It was the first breath of my new life.

I opened my eyes, expecting to find the once beautiful Konohagakure that I knew. But, instead, all I saw was a wasteland. My mouth gaped open. No green grass, no flowers, no…life. It was a wasteland, nothing more. It was just a brown, dying landscape. I looked to the east, to the Hokage monument. The mountain was there, but there were no faces on it.

What was going on? This was Konohagakure, right? Yes, it was. I could tell by how the landscape looked like. And, if I was right, there should be a small river down below this hill.

I got up and began to walk down the hill. Soon enough, the sound of rushing water filled my ears. Since I couldn't wait to have the taste of water in my mouth, I began to run down the hill. I stumbled over a rock and tripped. I fell into the river, causing water to go everywhere.

It hurt a little. But, I didn't care. I could feel again! Even pain was welcome to me now!

I swam in there, with my mouth wide open. My clothes dragged behind me and caused me to be weighed down, but I figured that the clothes that I was wearing were just too big.

At the end, I poked my head happily out of the water and began to laugh. Everything felt so good!

I dragged myself out of the water and onto the back. I sat on my knees and put my head into the water, gulping down all I could.

I pulled my head out and laid down, spread eagled on the ground. I smiled. I was alive! I couldn't wait to see my Chiyoko and my Naruto once again! But, before I meet them, I better wash up.

I sat back up and put my hand to my head. I took it off and studied it. My fingers were stubby and small. Why was that? My fingers weren't like that way before. I moved myself closer to the river. I sat on my knees and closed my eyes. I opened them and looked down at my reflection. What I saw made me scream.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" 

The man turned and nodded. "Yeah."

The leader surveyed the group. "Everyone, get ready. We found us another one."

* * *

I clutched my face with my hands. What happened? I took a deep breath to calm myself down and forced myself to open my eyes and stare into the water. 

The reflection was that of a small boy. He had large blue eyes and his blonde hair was askew. The white clothing he wore, enveloped him entirely.

That boy was me. I was five years old!

So, this was Janza'a revenge? For me to return as a child? That wasn't so bad. But, now I'll have to persuade Chiyoko that this five year old kid is really her long lost husband.

Trying to be optimistic, I told myself not to worry. At least, Naruto would have a playmate.

I sighed. Who was I kidding? Who would believe a five year old telling everyone he is the Yondaime and had just come back to life? Nobody would. I doubt even Chiyoko would.

_CRUNCH! _

My sensitive ears perked up. There were footsteps. They were coming towards the river bank. I concentrated on the noise it seemed that a large group was walking this way. I wonder who they are.

Should I be on my guard? Of course. It doesn't matter if I'm 2 or 90. I should always be on my guard. But, I doubt that they would want anything to do with a pudgy five year old.

I stood up when I head them come closer. I put my chest out, trying to look tough, never showing my fear.

A man came up from the hill. He was bearded and was really big with muscle. For clothing, it looked as though he was wearing hunting clothes. There was a whistle around his neck. He gave me a smile that made my skin crawl. This man was a threat.

He took the whistle from around his neck and put it to his lips. He blew it hard, three times. It pierced my ears and left them ringing.

All of a sudden, ten men came running down the hill and surrounded me in a complete circle, leaving only a little opening, so I could see their leader: the man with the whistle.

That's when I started to grow a little bit more than suspicious. This was not good.

The leader's eyes glistened as he looked me up and down. "He looks strong. Good job, men! We'll get paid well tonight!"

The men chuckled and began to talk in low, hushed voices. I caught a few words like: demons, kids, and money.

Should I attack? No. That would be unwise. I still don't know what they wanted. I took a step forward. "What do you want?!" I yelled in my squeaky, high pitched voice.

The leader laughed. He went to his belt and pulled out a sword. He put it out in front of him and began to walk towards me. I noticed that the end of the blade was pointed at my neck. "You do not know who we are?"

My blood began to boil. These men were not telling me what was going on. "No! But my guess is that you're just some stupid missing nins looking for money!"

The leader chuckled. "Missing nins? Well, boy, I don't know what those are, but we are looking for money."

I folded my arms. "Well, you aren't gonna find any on me!"

A man shouted from the crowd. "Man, boss! This boy sure has a big mouth!"

The leader stopped walking. The tip of his blade was barely cutting into my throat. "He sure does," he turned his attention to me. "You have a fighting spirit, don't you boy?"

I scowled. "What do you want?!"

The leader pressed the sword harder against my throat. A little bit of my blood ran down on it. "You, boy."

I slapped the blade away. "Keep away from me!" I growled.

The circle began to move in closer. The men from around me began to pull out their own swords and point them towards me.

I better do something quick! I put my right hand in front of me and my other hand on top of that one. "One more move, and I'll make sure you guys die here on the very spot!"

The men stopped as they erupted into laughter. The leader smiled at me. "What can you do?" he took a step towards me.

"I warned you!" I said quietly. I concentrated my chakra and focused it all into the palm of my right hand. But when I looked down at it to see if it was ready to execute the attack, my heart skipped a beat. There was no chakra in my hand! Not even a wisp! "My-my chakra!" I gasped aloud.

One of the men in the group laughed. "He thinks he has chakra!"

The leader bent down to my level. "What a stupid boy. Everyone knows that humans don't have chakra. Only demons do," if possible, his smile grew wider. "You'll soon have it though. Don't worry."

My eyes grew wide with fear. Now, I really began to believe that I was a five year old. Without my chakra, I had no power. With power, I was defenseless. My hands began to shake. What do I do?

I bowed my head in shame. Jiraiya-sensei would not have been pleased with me if he could see me now.

I didn't notice that the leader raised his sword above my head and brought it crashing down against my skull, with the butt of his blade. I fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Take him away," the leader growled, sheathing his sword. "We better report back to Kuremiana before nightfall."

The group nodded in agreement and began to make the preparations to bring me unto their ruler.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, it's Irukapooka! 

Yondaime: Me too!

Anyways, I'm not gonna be able to do reviewer responses now. But I will next chapter. I just would like to thank all of those reviewers who've reviewed! All right, and one more thing...I will change the summary of Life for the next chapter. Just to make you aware. It will contain the first sentence as the one I have now, so just watch out for it. And it will contain the same title.

Yondaime: And she would like to apologize for the shortness in thischapter.

At least it got to the point.

Yondaime: It was short and sweet! Except for me turning into a kid, being kidnapped, not yet finding my wife, Konohagakure is in ruins...

Ok, ok you made your point.

Yondaime: And she would also like to say something else.

The next update on all my fics will be next month. And for all of those people reading AKBS, I'm gonna just write the last chapter and be done with it. Sorry about not doing a Christmas special.

Yondaime: Bye! Bye!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up, brat!"

I awoke with a blow to my face. I opened one eye, wishing this was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. A man stood over me, holding a large pole. I noted that on the pole, there were stains of blood.

The man hauled me up to my feet by the back of my neck. "Walk," he commanded. I put one foot in front of me, then the other. No one else was in the hall except for me and the man. This might be the only chance I had. It was reckless but I had to try. Run. That's all I had to do. Run as fast as I could. Instead, I tripped and came crushing to the ground. I looked down at my feet, they were chained together.

The man raised his pole and brought it down on my face. I cried out in surprise. Blood trickled down my face. "Don't you even think about it," the man snarled. "Get up."

I did. But, that was a difficult task too: my hands were also chained. As I walked, with the man behind me berating me faster and faster to move or otherwise he'd beat me, I noticed that I was not outside anymore. I was in a hallway made of stone. If I strained my ears, I could hear crying, children crying. Why were they crying? Could've they been captured like me?

Enough. This wasn't the time to think of others' affairs. I had to figure out what these people wanted and why I'm like this. I needed to get out of here and find Chiyoko and Naruto. Once I finished what I could do, then I could turn around and become a hero. But when I'm like this, there really isn't much I can do.

"Turn left, boy," The man growled.

I began to turn left, but he swiped his pole at my legs. I went down on my face. The man laughed. I growled as I hauled myself back up.

I kept walking, my eyes focused determinedly on the path ahead. Finally, we came to a door. The man shoved me out of the way, but this time, I only stumbled and didn't fall. The man swung the door open. He waited for me to go in. I peered around the corner and looked inside of the room.

The man, growing impatient, grabbed my neck and shoved me inside. He tapped the pole on my ankles. I glared at him, then continued to walk.

The room was a throne room. It was long, and not very wide. A picture was hung on the far side of the room. It was of two demons, a wolf and a tiger fighting. Below the picture was a throne. And in it, sat a woman.

She was beautiful, I would admit that. She had long blonde hair that went down to the floor. Her green eyes were focused on one of the two guards that were standing on either side of her. Her clothes were low cut, but not too revealing, yet gave her authority. And in her left hand, was a long staff. At the tip of it, was a weird symbol. It looked like a star and a moon.

I walked along the red carpet path. Was she the leader? Obviously since she was in a throne room and sitting on a throne while four male servants were at her side. Each servant was dressed in a dark blue kimono with the kanji for strength on their back. They each carried a long pole, just like the man did.

The man grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backward. He leaned in close to my ear. "You will not be within ten feet of Kuremiana-dono," he scowled. "Do not disturb her with your wretched presence."

I was about to open my mouth to lash back, but a voice reached my ears.

"Is this the one?" The voice was smooth, yet seemed strict.

"Yes, Lady."

The woman smiled. "Very good. Yuan was always my best hunter." She turned to the man. "You may leave."

The man bowed and left.

I stood up to the woman. "Who are you?! What am I doing here?!" I spat. I wanted answers, and I wanted answers now.

All of a sudden, one of the servants rushed out towards me and struck me on the back of my neck with his pole, same as the man before. I gasped and landed on the ground.

The woman stood up, taking her staff with her. She began to walk towards me. "We need to teach you some manners, don't we boy?" she said gently, as though she was offering me some treat. She tapped my back lightly with her staff. "Get up."

I did, though it was excruciatingly painful to do so.

"I am Kuremiana, the master of these grounds. This is my house," she answered smugly.

"What do you want with me?" I asked hoarsely.

"People, like me, get bored easily. We don't have anything to do. We have slaves and servants to work for us. We need entertainment so we can pass the time and enjoy ourselves."

Entertainment?

I only blinked up at her, trying to figure out exactly what her motives were.

"Konohagakure is very famous for their pit fights."

"Pit fights?"

Kuremiana went to her throne and sat down on it. "My men and others too, go on hunts every now and then, searching for young children who have wandered or have no home. If they find a young, strong child, they will bring it back to me and get paid greatly for it. The stronger and more audiences it can bring to the matches, the higher they will get paid." She flashed a smile towards me. "Once we find a child, usually a male, we will place a demon within him."

I broke out into a sweat. "Demon?"

She nodded. "When these fighters are placed in a dangerous situation, they quickly let their demon out, hoping it will protect them. It makes them beast-like, letting the matches become more entertaining. Doesn't it sound interesting?" she asked. She actually chuckled.

How dare she? Making profits off of children, then fighting them and torturing them with demons! That's when I did something without thinking again. "You witch!" I snarled.

Almost at once, I felt the poles beat at my back again, numerous times. I screamed aloud. This was too much to endure in a five year old body. I collapsed onto the ground, coughing up blood.

The men who had beat me backed away a few feet. All was silent, except me coughing, trying to regain my breath back. I looked up at the woman. She seemed to have an amused look on her face. "You're perfect," she said gleefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I growled. "There's no way in h-"

She ignored me and motioned to one of her servants. A servant came to her. She whispered quietly in his ear. The servant nodded and came towards me. He grabbed the chain linking my hands and pulled them upward, making my toes just barely touch the ground. "Let go!" I yelled. I began to kick.

The man ignored me and carried me out of the room. He closed the door behind him and took me down the damp halls. "Hey! Did you hear me?!" I yelled. The man didn't even acknowledge me. I tried to turn around and bite him, but I couldn't twist around. But, I continued to kick.

A minute later, the man threw open a door and threw me inside. I crashed down on the concrete and skid into the wall. Before I could pick myself up and run out the door, the man closed it, leaving the whole room in darkness, except for a little window that was carved into the door that was barred. But that still didn't produce enough light.

I heard a shuffle of material beside me. I turned towards the sound. "Who's there?!" I yelled angrily. Almost hysterically.

"You have a loud mouth kid," the voice growled angrily in the darkness. "I should be asking you that question."

"Tell me!" I yelled, trying to scurry away, fearing that it could be another enemy.

"I am called Gaara," the voice said quietly. "But my demon name is Shukaku." The voice went silent for a moment in quiet curiosity. "And yours? What is your real name?"

I was starting to be able to collect my thoughts. This was another child. A demon-child. Like Naruto was. Like I was soon to become. "Sieto."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"I guess you could say that," I began to let my guard down a little. The voice sounded as though it was a boy around the age of seven. "Are you from here?"

"No."

"Then, how did you come to be here?"

"They found me wandering on the streets in my village."

"How long ago?"

"Not even a year. I'm one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky?" I asked. This sounded interesting.

"The life expectancy of a pit fighter is less than a year. Usually they consider the ones that have lived longer than three months lucky," Gaara explained.

"Three months?" A chill went up my spine.

"The only one that has lived longer than me is Kyuubi."

I began to tremble. "Kyuubi?" The fox demon?

"Nobody knows when he came here, but he's never lost a battle before. He is terrifying."

"What does he look like?" I asked shakily.

"I've never battled with him before. That's the reason why I've lived for so long."

A tremor seemed to run over me. "What?"

Gaara chuckled. "I've heard things. That kid, the Kyuubi, he doesn't let his opponents live. If you are thrown into the pit with him, you are automatically dead."

Could it be Naruto? No, it couldn't be. My child would have pity. He wouldn't kill off other people just like that.

But then, I haven't been alive to see him grow and develop. But, Chiyoko wouldn't allow Naruto to turn into a heartless killer. Would she? No, this was not possible.

But, what if it was true? Did I really damage everything by putting the Kyuubi inside him and turn him into a monster? I tried to hide the idea in the back of my thoughts.

"Wha-what are the fights like? How do you win them?" I asked shakily. If I was going to be caught up in this then I might as well learn how to keep myself alive.

"They're fights," Gaara put it simply. "You just fight. To win, it doesn't really matter. Usually it's only if you're hurt enough to do anything or if you're killed."

My eyes widened a little. "That's it?"

"That's it," Gaara confirmed. "Why? Are you surprised?" he asked with a little amusement.

"No," I replied bluntly. "I just think the idea of it is stupid."

We were silent for a moment, not speaking to one another.

"I'm going to rest," Gaara announced.

I made no reply. Instead, I lay down on the concrete. I put my arms under my chin to make a sort of a pillow. It hurt, because the chains attached to my wrists were still attached. I sighed. I had no other choice but to sleep too. I would need my strength tomorrow so I could find a way to get out of this place.

I closed my eyes. Well, this certainly wasn't the thing I expected when I asked to be brought back to life.

I guess it really is true…be careful of what you wish for.

**A/N: **I had actually written this a day or two after I had posted chapter 4. If you have been reading this fanfic since I started writing it, then you'll know the reasons why I didn't post this. I want to see if I still have loyal readers. If so, then I'll post the rest of the chapters I have written so long ago and continue to post new ones. If not, then I will terminate my FF account, I think. Anyways, enjoy. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. Please tell me honestly if I should continue on with this. And you have to let me know, otherwise how will I know how many people want me to continue on with this?


	7. Chapter 6

Hmm...Last chapter I didn't get even half as many reviews I liked. If I don't get a certain number of reviews for this chapter then I am not going to write anymore because if this is only appealing to a few people then it's not worth it. Not that I don't love my loyal readers. D I really do appreciate you. But I believe you know what I mean. Reviewer Responsers are at the bottom along with an author's note. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

I felt a cool air blow into my ear. I turned over and squinted at the sunlight that was streaming from the windows.

"Sieto."

I looked up to see Chiyoko's smiling face.

I smiled secretly to myself and dug my face into the pillows. "What…?" I moaned playfully. "I was sleeping!"

I felt a pillow hit me on the back of my head. "Sieto, you tease! I saw your eyes!" I heard her laugh.

I flipped over onto my back, smiling as big as I possibly could. I extended my fingers and began to lace them through her soft brown hair. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked staring out of the open window that she must've opened moment's before.

Chiyoko laid back down, allowing me to play with her hair. "Yes. Indeed it is. This place could be nothing but."

"That's true," I agreed. "It's nothing less of a paradise.

I woke up as soon as I heard that horrid iron door open. I lay still, hoping that if I didn't draw any attention to myself, they would leave me alone. The pain of the welts from yesterday (at least I think it was yesterday, maybe it was only a few hours for all I knew…you couldn't tell any time from down here) were finally catching up to me.

I felt a big hand dive down onto the back of my throat to haul me upwards. I made a sort of a squealing sound when the skin around my neck tightened. I looked at the person. It was the same male servant from yesterday. He silently took me out of the cell and placed me onto the ground. I looked up at him blankly. What was going on?

The servant closed and locked the cell door behind him.

The servant stooped down and pulled out a key from his pocket. He took the key and placed it in the lock of the chains that were on my ankles and freed me. My jaw dropped, was he letting me go?

The servant threw the chains to the side and put the key back into his pocket. He pulled his hand out and a leather collar with it. His other hand shot out and grabbed me from the back of my neck again to hold me while he strapped the collar on. Once he was done with the job, he let me go.

It was a trial for me to breathe. The collar was tight, but not tight enough to not allow me to breathe at all. I glared at the servant.

"Follow me and don't cause any trouble," he nodded over at the collar that was around my neck. "You'll regret."

If I could gulp, I would've. But I couldn't since the collar was on too tightly to allow me to do that simple task.

The servant straightened and began to walk down the hall. I quickly began to follow, not wanting to 'regret' anything.

We made a few turns, but basically we were in the same hall. It all looked the same. A few prison doors and a couple of torches here and there to create enough light to see what you needed to see in front of you.

Finally, we reached a door. It wasn't made of metal, but of wood. He opened the door. Inside was a small room that was lighted by a few light bulbs. Inside were a few benches and two teenagers sitting on them chatting animatedly, not having a care in the world.

The servant pushed me in when I didn't move. The servant looked up at the two young boys. "When Trinamaki-sama is ready, take him," he said, pointing at me.

One of the boys, the one with silver hair looked back at him. "Sure."

The servant bowed and left the room, leaving me alone with the two boys.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know if it was because of the room or because the boys seemed so much younger and carefree than anyone else here, but I felt a lot more comfortable. I seemed almost at ease.

But I still went over to the bench farthest away from the boys and sat there. There was no need for me to not continue putting up my guard.

One of the boys, with a dark ponytail and a scar across his nose took notice of me first. He jabbed the silver haired boy in the stomach. "Heh. Look at him! He's new! Hey kid! What's your name?" he asked jeeringly.

I felt like punching his head and yell at him and ask if he's realized what I've been through for the past twenty four hours.

But I didn't.

I put my head down. I shouldn't bring any attention to myself. "Sieto," I answered meekly. Just answer. Short and simple answers. If I did what they wanted, the sooner they would leave me alone and the sooner they left me alone, the sooner I would be able to find my way out of here.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the silver haired kid smirk. "So you must be Kuremiana-sama's new pet!"

I put my head up and hissed angrily under my breath.

The brown haired kid gave him a small push. "Don't talk like that!" he said hurriedly. "They're dangerous, remember?" He looked anxious.

The silver haired boy crossed his arms across his chest and began to huff. "You were the one that asked for his name, but look at his collar."

The boy did so.

"No demon stone. He's as harmless as Gai," he replied casually. "Besides, if he tries anything, the collar automatically begins to tighten, remember?"

Oh great. Now I have a collar that will choke the life out of me with one wrong move. Maybe if I could get it off…

"What if he can get it off?" the younger one asked timidly.

One point for the kid. Glad he could read my thoughts and get the question answered for me. I grinned, trying to seem as demon-like as possible. He flinched.

The silver haired kid rolled his eyes in frustration. "Come off it. Everyone knows they can't take it off. Kuremiana uses demonic chakra to seal it. Once it's on, it can never come off." He looked down at me. "Wipe that smirk off your face," he said coldly.

I immediately obeyed.

The brown haired kid noticed I was staring at them. He walked over to me. I tried to back up to the wall as much as possible. "Well if he's that harmless…" he said, mainly to himself. "Hello Sieto. I'm Iruka," he said, very kindly.

My eyes widened. He was the kid in my original life that would always play pranks to get attention. My eyes focused onto the silver haired boy. Could that be…?

The silver haired kid rolled his eyes again. "Iruka, why in the world are you introducing yourself to the likes of him?"

Iruka looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know. Just found someone new to talk to."

"Fine." He jumped off the bench with relative ease. Almost like a cat. "I'm Kakashi."

I felt like I was going to burst with happiness. Finally I had found someone in this world that I knew! I jumped off the bench and ran over as fast as my stubby legs could over to Kakashi. I stopped right in front of him.

Kakashi looked a little shocked to see the sudden change.

I smiled widely. "Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi looked at me as if I were crazy. "Kun?" he asked about the ending suffix. "I don't know you."

I was crestfallen. "You don't…remember me?"

Kakashi shook his head.

I bowed my head, feeling hot tears beginning to come to my eyes. Of course he wouldn't remember me…nobody else did. And besides, I was in a five year old body. No one would believe me. Why me? All I asked was to be brought back to the night of the Kyuubi.

Iruka looked confused. "You know Kakashi-kun?" he asked me.

I didn't answer him. I looked up at Kakashi. "But- you were my student! Remember?" I cried out desperately. Anything. If there was anything that I could do that would make him remember then I was going to use it.

Kakashi gave me a look as if I was crazy.

"Please! You must help me! You must remember me! I was the Yondaime! You were my student! You and Obito would always fight. Remember? Please! Chiyoko, Naruto- I need to see them!" I threw myself down at his feet. "Please!"

"You know Chiyoko-san?" Kakashi asked. He took a step back, but his eyes widened with curiosity.

I pulled myself up and looked at him straight in the eye. "You know where she is?" my voice cracked.

Kakashi began to answer but at that moment, the door threw open. A man stood in the shadows of the doorway. "Is that it?" he asked, nodding towards me.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." He looked at me wearily, as though he was thinking over something.

I blinked up at him, begging him silently for him to help me.

"Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up," the man held up a few papers in the air. "I have to get these to Shinge before we go."

Both Kakashi and Iruka jumped from the bench. "Hai!"

I inspected the man. I couldn't see his face, but I did see something reflect near his belt. It was another pole.

I shrunk, thinking about all the pain that would be inflicted on me by the pole. I wasn't the Yondaime Hokage anymore. I wasn't able to beat this man up into a bloody pulp by Rasengan. I was too small and weak to do anything in this body. At this point, I did feel like a five year old.

"Iruka, you come with me. Kakashi, you wait here until Kuremiana-sama issues your next orders," the man barked.

I glanced back at Kakashi again. He looked after me still in curiousity, but quietly obeyed the guard.

Iruka kicked at my heels to get me walking. I walked on without hesitation, not wanting to know the consequences if I didn't obey them.

We followed the man for a while. Again, we went through the maze of halls. We walked and walked and walked for about twenty minutes until I heard something other than our footsteps. It was faint, but I could tell it was cheering, shouting, and yelling. Something was going on. But what was it?

We continued to walk towards the sound, having it grow louder and louder. Finally, we reached a large double door. The man opened them and allowed Iruka and I to walk inside.

The room was massive. It was circular and made out of stone. The audiences were seated on benches that circled around the arena. The middle was circular and barred off. It seemed that the audience's attention was focused on that. But I didn't look down over the bars. I had a sick feeling that whatever it was I was soon to find out.

As soon as I walked in, the wave of excitement hit me. Men were shouting at each other, making bids and trying to provoke the others around them. The women bounced their small children in their laps and laughing while talking to old friends. The children began to chase each other around, while the young men and women in the arena flirted with each other and tried to get the other's attention.

There were two sets of stairs on either side of us, both leading to a barred platform where a disgruntled man stood. The man signaled to Iruka and me and began to walk up the stairs. Iruka and I quickly followed.

Once we reached the platform, the impatient man turned to face us. "You're late."

The man that led us through the tunnels bowed in apology. "Shinge, I apologize, but Kuremianan-sama wanted me to give you stats for the new one that we found yesterday. Mind if you go over them?"

Shinge shrugged. "I don't mind as long as I get paid for it, Trinamaki Yenmi. Now, the possibilities? The business needs more money. We need to pick something out that will attract more people."

"But I thought we were making more money than ever."

"We are," Shinge nodded. "But soon the people will get bored. Yenmi, the list please."

Yenmi nodded. "Dragon, tiger, wolf…" he began to name off.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice announced over the crowds. The audience fell silent. "Thank you all for coming here! We have a spectacular fight planned out today! Please, welcome the demon children Kiranemi and Renakuan!"

Two young children were walked out by two of Kuremianan's servants. The one on the left side of the pit had long black hair that was matted and dirty. He looked up blankly at the crowd. His eyes were pure white.

I squinted my eyes. He had the eyes of a Hyuuga. But why was he here?

I focused my attention on the other boy. His hair was black and the clothes were dirty. On the back of his clothing, a fan was designed upon it.

That was the clan symbol for Uchiha.

The two most powerful clans in Konoha, their children were caught and captured by this woman. But how? Heirs were powerful to the clans. They wouldn't have abandoned them so carelessly.

I leaned over on the bars to get a better view of the pit below me.

Each servant bent down over the child they attended and took off the chain that was attached to the leather collars. The servants quickly ran out of the arena and locked the children into the pit.

The arena went silent. Everyone was motionless, trying to figure out was going to happen next.

I held my breath. The only noise that could be heard was the two men behind me discussing demons. I focused all my attention onto the two young boys. What was going to happen to them?

"Tighten!" came the announcer's voice.

The boys down on the ground seemed to tense a little. One, the Uchiha, began to claw at his collar, trying to get it off.

The Hyuuga all of a sudden dashed towards the boy and hit him full in the stomach. The Uchiha flew through the air. Boos came from the angry audience members.

I looked closer at the Hyuuga. There was a killing air around him. Just then, a cloud flew up into the air, taking the form of a panther. The Hyuuga flashed his teeth and began to run over on all fours to the Uchiha.

The Uchiha was scared spit less. He began to twitch in fear and didn't dare to move from the spot he was in.

The Hyuuga opened his mouth wide. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

"Wow! He almost ripped Renakuan's arm off!" I heard Iruka scream beside me. "What's wrong with that child?! Renakuan wasn't even moving! Come on, Kiranemi!" he cheered. "Rip him apart!"

I began to feel sick. How could anybody find this entertaining? I slipped to the floor, nauseated. Konoha had changed so much. Why did it? I curled up into a ball to keep myself from vomiting.

I didn't know it, but Yenmi noticed me on the floor. I felt the pole tap at my back again. I yelped and quickly turned to face the man. "Get up," Yenmi growled. "Now."

I hauled myself shakily to my feet.

I saw Yenmi hand Iruka the papers that he and Shinge were discussing about. "Get it to the lab."

Iruka nodded and kicked at my heels. "Move."

I quickly obeyed the order and headed out the doors from which we came from. Iruka jumped in front of me and began to lead me through the maze of halls again.

We stopped at a white metal door. Not the cheap gray metal doors, but this one was different. Iruka opened it up to reveal a complete pure white room. It was empty, except for a table in the middle and a man sitting on top of it.

The man wore a white overcoat over his white slacks. His eyes were dark and had no feeling in them. They were just black spheres burning into his pasty white face.

I didn't like any of this at all. Even the room gave off a bad feeling.

I looked up at Iruka. Iruka only closed the door behind him and walked up to the man in the white overcoat. "Here," Iruka said as he pushed the papers into the man's hands. The man quickly flipped through the pages. He nodded in approval.

Iruka glanced back at me and gave me a small smile. He mouthed the words 'good luck'. Goodie. Now I had my very own fan. He went out of the room and locked the door behind him.

I looked over at the man. Who was he? What was that table doing here? What was this room?

The man folded the papers up and put it into his pocket. He turned to look at me. He looked me up and down. When he was done he took a step forward. "Clineos."

All of a sudden, the breath was taken out from me. I fell to the floor choking and gasping for air. I put my hands to my neck and immediately remembered that I had a collar on. I tried to claw it off, but it refused to break.

I was lifted into the air. The man in white had picked me up and put me onto the table. He strapped my feet down to it first. I don't know what he had strapped me down with, but to be honest, I really didn't care. I was suffocating and was trying to focus on breathing at the moment. Next, he unlocked the shackles off my wrists and threw them to the ground. Then he strapped my arms to the table too. The man lifted my shirt up and put it around my neck.

When I was turning blue and about ready to faint, the man touched my collar lightly. The pressure from it released and allowed me to breathe. I took a big gulp of air.

I turned my head to look at the man. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "Let me go!"

The man only ignored me and stared at my stomach. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a jade colored stone. What was he going to do?! I tried to get myself off to the table, but I couldn't since he strapped me down. I looked at the man. He blew gently on the stone and whispered a few words to it.

"Klanise culino galan."

What type of language was he speaking in?

_The language of the demons._

I squinted the light began to dim around me.

_Like father, like son. You deserve this._

What?

_Understand my pains._

Who was talking? I looked over at the man. His lips weren't moving and he was focusing too much on his seals to do so.

_You never cared._

I could hear a child in the background crying. I shut my eyes. What was going on?

_They hate me. They hate me all because of the demon._

A picture swirled into my mind. There was a smaller version of me sitting on a swing, swinging back and forth. I looked to be around five years old. Tears were streaking down my cheeks.

_Nobody loves me. Nobody cares._

What do I mean? I couldn't ever remember being sad, especially at that particular age.

_What did I ever do to the Yondaime? I never even met him._

Wait, that couldn't be me. How could I ever be angry with the Yondaime when I'm him?

_Why did he have to choose me? Why couldn't he have put the Kyuubi in someone else?_

Naruto?

The child on the swing lifted his head up. His eyes were blood red from hate and anger.

Naruto, is that you?

The child got off the swing and began to have red chakra from all over his body circle around him. His hair turned grizzled and his nails turned into claws. He got down on all fours and began to run towards my range of vision. The last thing I saw was his fangs about ready to clench around me. I felt a horrible pain rip through me. I tried to scream but I was unable to. Then everything turned black.

_This is your entire fault,_ a familiar voice said simply. It seemed like forever since I heard the angel's voice. _It was only because of you that you're here. You should've kept your mouth shut, Yondaime Hokage. You really should have._

**Reviewer Responses:**

** Night-Owl123: **Wow. You have been a very loyal reader since I first started. I'm glad to see that you are still a loyal reader! Thank you so much for reading and telling me what you've thought! Here is the next chapter but it might be the last depending on reviews...so tell you friends about this! Hope to hear from you again!

**LambSam: **You betcha!

**Ear-Tweaker: **Thank you so much! And like I was saying to Night-Owl123, tell your friends about this fic so I can keep writing.

**Redcrimsonblood: **Thank you. Please tell your friends on this site to read and review. I want to keep writing.

**OneAznDragon: **Gasp Were you threatening me with your internet search engine skills? Please spread the word of this story. I want to keep writing...

**A/N: **Kakashi has his original eyes. No sharingan. Just to let you know. And I know everyone is assuming that Arashi is the Yondaime's name, but I like the name Sieto. It's stuck with me since before we started to hear this little theory. Hence the reason why I don't change the name. Who knows? Maybe I will someday but for now I'm keeping it. But I hoped this was enjoyable for you as readers to read it as it was to me writing it those 2 and a half years ago. Please spread the word of this fic to your friends. I really want to hear what you think and I want to make sure people are reading it.

Thank you,

Irukapooka


End file.
